I'm Charmed Get Me Out Of Here!
by Charmed Slayer
Summary: Interviews, Tasks, Arguements, evictions...what else could it be? yes reality tv show with a twist, extreme parody you have been warned! Step inside to see what its like folks! lol!
1. Rules of the Island

**Tiff (bittersweet) & Emma's (Dark Aura)/ Tiff & Emma (Charmed Slayer) (depends where your reading!)**

**Rules Of the Charmed Island**

1, The 8 stars of Charmed (Alyssa, Shannen, Holly, Rose, Julian, Brain, T.W. King and Dorian) have been chosen to stay on Tiff and Emma's island, after they have had an interview and succeeded in getting through. (You will read these interviews!)

2, The celebrities will stay on the island for many weeks (undecided by Tiff and Emma!)

3, The celebrities will only be allowed to bring one bag of clothes and a small bag of toiletries.

4, Each person will be allowed one luxury item, excluding laptops, mobile phones/phones or any portable game consuls.

5, After the first week, a new person will be voted on to the island. So you are able to vote for who you want on the island, we will show you several interviews of other celebrities and you post your comment, and the one with the most votes gets on the island. Then this happens for a further 3 weeks.

The candidates you will able to choose from will be...

-**Justin Timberlake** (Was a member of 'N'Sync' and now is trying it solo, also dated Britney Spears)

-**Sarah Michelle Gellar** (You will probably know her from the hit TV series Buffy the vampire slayer, and films such as Scooby Do, Cruel Intentions, I know what you did last summer and her small part in Scream 2)

-**Johnny Knoxville** (Member of the Jackass cast)

-**Jessica Alba** (Widely know for her appearance as Max in Dark Angel and she was also in Idle Hands)

-**Graham Norton** (The Famous British Chat show host, with his very own show)

- More to be added, writers currently deciding on the others to make the final cut (Y)

**If you would like to suggest some one please pm us or say here in this thread ;), or through reviews (on ff.net) Or if you would like some more information about the other candidates the same applies.**

6, After this there will be one week where no one will be voted of the island.

7, Then every week after the previous week where no one was voted on! **evictions** will take place, by the you the readers, reviewing!

8, Also celebrities will take place in weekly tasks for your entertainment, if you have any tasks you would like them to perform please email them to us.

9, Also every week they celebrities on the island will **vote a team leader** who gets to stay in a ready made hut with a comfy double bed.

**A/N:** _ Okay so we have had this idea for absolutely ages, I am not sure if it has been done before, but we know big brother has that's why we did not do that also there is one here on this site, we actually started writing this a year ago, and we found the scripts etc: And we though we would bring it to life here on FF.net ;) So enjoy...and what do you think so far good idea or not? _

_Interviews will be posted soon, please note this is a sort of parody, so try not to be offended by the content etc: Because we do not actually know the real stars of charmed, we had to imagine what they were really like in real life, and some (like Rose & Alyssa!) we had a little fun with, obviously we doubt they are seriously like that! lol! This is also being posted on www.theprophecy.net so all votes when we get to that point will be added together just so you know. It makes it easier for us instead of writing like to separate scripts! lol!_


	2. Holly Interview

** Holly's Interview**

[Holly enters the room, and takes a seat in the chair opposite Emma and Tiff]

Tiff: Hi

Holly: Hi

Tiff: Okay lets get started, how do you keep your hair looking so shinning and straight?

Emma: *sighs* Tiff, I don't think that's really relevant...

[Holly smirks, and looks down slightly her hair falling around her face]

Holly: Is that really relevant to the island and the show!?

Tiff: Nope sorry not relevant...***Thinking: **_Damn...I knew she wouldn't give away any secrets about how she gets her hair so damn perfect!*_

Emma: ***Thinking:** _I bet I know what Tiff's thinking! But it's so true, I am going to die without knowing how she does it!_* So what do you think you will bring to the island, personality wise?

Holly: Well I'm a very neutral person, which means I'm a good listener, and I try not to judge by it...I am not one to lash out at others, because I am not that argumentative! I would say I'm a friendly person, but I am also a little shy!

Tiff: How can you be a shy person? Your an actor!

Holly: *Smiles* Getting off topic again...a bit anyway!

Emma: Sorry, I have to apologies for Tiff, she doesn't realise when she's crossing the line!

Tiff: Hey! I think you have that problem, more than me!

Emma: *Ignoring Tiff's last remark she continues* And your luxury item, would be?

Holly: Ummm...My teddy bear *reaches into her back and pulls out a small, soft, cuddly teddy bear, wearing a red bow*

Emma: Okay that's fine, and cute!

Tiff: Do we have anymore questions than those two?

Emma: Actually no! What else do we really need to know?

Tiff: I don't know, do you have a criminal record? Any medical problems that could occur on the island? Because if someone dies it does not look good...especially for us!

Emma: Any of those?

Holly: Nope

Tiff: Good!

Emma: Any annoying habits, that may get on people's nerves?

Holly: Nope, although I like to brush my hair often...I suppose that could be annoying!

Tiff: How often?!

Holly: Not going to comment on that!

Tiff: ***Thinking:** Damn! I thought she might slip up then!*

Emma: Okay that appears to be all we have to ask. Do you have any questions?

Holly: Actually, yes, What will we be sleeping in?

Tiff: Sleeping bags, under a hand made shelter, but the captain, which is voted by the watchers/readers! will stay in a hut, with a large comfy double bed, for a week...until the next person is voted to stay there.

Holly: Well hope i get to be captain/leader at least once!

Emma: Then, thanks. Holly and we will see you on the island.

Holly: No thank you 

[Gets up and leaves, as Holly shuts the door behind her Tiff begins to speak]

Tiff: Damn! I didn't find out the secret of how her hair's so perfect!

Emma: Guess it will bug you forever then Tiff!

Tiff: Well its going to now, now you brought it up again!

Emma: What you said it like five seconds ago!

**End of interview**

So what do you think, want more? 


	3. Rose Interview

**Rose's Interview**

[Tiff and Emma are sitting in their usual interview places, as Rose enters and takes the seat opposite them]

Tiff: Hi 

Rose: Hiya 

Emma: Hi, so what do you think you will bring to the island? 

Rose: Well I was thinking maybe some clothes, couple of shoes, maybe some booze…. 

Tiff: We were talking about personality wise… 

Rose: Oh…err…credit card! 

Tiff: No _**personality!!**_

Rose: What? Oh…is that some sort of English word? 

(Emma looks at Rose oddly, thinking _My Gawd! What a dunce!) _

Emma: Okay bring in the translator… 

[A Buff looking man enters the room wearing a rather matrix like outfit, with the glasses and everything] 

Translator: What would like doing? 

Tiff: Translator this for us, okay? (Turning to the Translator) 

Translator: Right 

Tiff: So what do you think you will bring to the island? 

Translator: What you buy on credit card for holiday? 

Tiff: NO! We meant her personality…. 

Emma: *whispers* If she has one! *cough* 

Translator: Oh right (Looks at Tiff then back to Rose) I see…what do on holiday? 

Rose: Oh, I'd kinda like to do…stuff 

Tiff: * whispers * we're getting nowhere here! 

Emma: *Whispers back* I know, jeez…I think I need a coffee! 

Tiff: Fine then just f*ck off! 

Rose: Ohhhh, don't cuss! 

Emma: Sh!t! (Rose's Eyes turn in to huge O's of horror) Sorry I spilt my coffee, its rather hot. 

Tiff: Lets Try again, Rose…What…. 

[Scream of horror are heard, stopping Tiff from finishing her sentence followed by a large crash and loud voices coming from the other room] 

[**The voices, from the other room!] **

Body Guard1: Mam, get of him you're strangling him! 

Alyssa: No one insults me…I am the one and only Alyssa Milano…no one says that to me…especially not him! He must pay! 

Brian: ***coughing*** B!tch 

[Alyssa fly's at Brain with her handbag!] 

[Back in the interviewing room] 

Emma: I thought we told you to split them up! (Looks at Bodyguard no.2, who looks a bit scared, as is hiding in the interview room) 

Bodyguard2: Well we tired… 

Tiff: Cut the crap! (Rose gasps, and takes a huge gulp of her water) We hired you to a job, you listen to us…we, superior to you! GOT IT!? 

Bodyguard2: Yes Miss…I understand.

Tiff: Well get your butt back in there…NOW! 

[Bodyguard two turns to leave, but walks into the wall, and collapses!] 

Emma: Someone cut the tape, please…. people are not going to want to see this (looks towards Brian and Alyssa fighting with handbags through the open door!) 

Tiff: Give me that! 

(Tiff snatches Camera, from Cameraman) 

[Suddenly everything goes black] 

[10 minutes later camera flickers and comes back on!] 

Steven: So I am here filming this for you guys, If Tiff and Emma catch me I am a dead man, but this is so funny. You should have seen it! Although I did wonder why Brain was in pocession of a handbag! Alyssa beating Brain to a bloody pulp *chuckles* that guys a wimp never seen anyone run so fast! So lets take a look at them now…

[Camera zooms into the waiting room, of Tiff and Emma's building] 

[Camera begins to move showing Alyssa with a black eye and hair all over the place, then to her right Brian his arm in a plaster and looking pretty beaten up] 

Steven: I got a little footage from before… 

[Tape begins to rewind visually, and then Steven stops it] 

Steven: Okay here we go… 

[Tape**]**

[Alyssa slams her handbag into Brains face a few times] 

Alyssa: How long did it take you to get here Brain? - Had to make sure the fridge - light was off? - 

[Brain stumbles backwards from the second hit, and then head buts Alyssa holding his own head in pain] 

Brian: Ouch! I was just trying to save money, and how do we really know the light is off! 

Alyssa: Oh gawd your so… 

[Alyssa spots Steven with the tape] 

Alyssa: Hey you turn that tape off! 

[Steven doesn't do anything] 

Alyssa: I said turn that tape off, [gets up and runs towards Steven] 

Steven: Oh Sh!t she doesn't look to happy 

Alyssa…Oh you little sh… 

[The tape goes blank but not before the audience hear Steven cry out in pain] 

[Cuts back to normal time] 

Steven: And that is how…I got this! 

[Turns camera to show his face, revealing two black eyes] 

Tiff: Steven what are you doing? 

Emma: He has the camera…. 

Steven *thinking* Oh no…….. 

[Camera goes blank once more!]

**[Second Part to Rose's interview]**

[Camera flicks back on...we see Rose once more in the same place, only this time her glass of water is empty!]

Tiff: Lets try again *sighs*

Emma: So lets skip the question we first asked you, are you a person who feels that they can get on well with other people?

Rose: Ummm...Yeah i would say so, i only have few people who want to kill me, but I think that's normal.

Tiff: Right, yup normal!

Emma: Okay...moving on! You are allowed to bring one luxury item what would you bring?

Rose: Defiantly my mobile phone.

Emma: Sorry no mobile phone's

Rose: WHAT!

Emma: Well otherwise you would have contact with the outside world...

Rose: Oh okay, we get a lot of money if we win right?

Tiff: *sighing* Yes

Rose: Then ummm, I will bring my favourite book.

Tiff: And what would that be

Emma: A self help book *mumbles to Tiff*

Rose: Its a joke book, I like to tell Joke's *she nods*

Emma: Great well I think that's all we need to know for now, unless you want to do something stupid on camera.

Tiff: I think you've already humiliated yourself enough actually...

Rose: Was that a nice thing to say or a bad thing? *looking at Tiff referring to what she last said*

Tiff: Oh it was a nice thing.

Rose: *smiles widely* Great! 

[Gets up and leaves the room]


	4. Brian Interview

[b][center]Brian's Interview[/B][/center]

[Tiff and Emma, are sat in their normal interviewing seats talking when Brian enters the room (his arm still in plaster and his body supporting some visible bruises! Tiff and Emma both look up to see him]

Tiff: Nice to meet you

Brian: You too *Takes a seat in the infamous interviewing chair!*

Emma: So you agree with all the terms about staying on the island?

Brian: Yeah *nods head*

Tiff: You know that we have the right to refuse you if we think that you aren't good enough for the island?

Brian: Yes

Emma: So what do you think that you will bring to the island?

Brian: Well I think that I could bring a great deal of fun to life on the island, as I have a real passion for chess!

[Tiff and Emma both look slightly shocked]

Tiff and Emma: [b]Chess!!!!![/b]

Brian: Yes *Smiles*

Emma: uhhh! we didn't really picture you as the chess type....

Tiff: Yeah I always thought they were a really geek who wore huge glasses!

[Ignoring the comments Brian continues]

Brian: Well ever since my break up with my last girlfriend, I had to find something to fill my time and I took to chess.

Emma: Wasn't your last girlfriend Alyssa?

[Brian flinches in hearing Alyssa's name]

Brian: Well...Uh...Yeah...but I broke up with her!

Tiff: Okay...I believe she told us that she broke up with you earlier today...after your little squabble! *Emma tries not to laugh at the thought of Alyssa beating Brian up* because you were boring, had a load of strange habits, snored really loud and was rubbish in bed....

[Brian outraged]

Brian: Well she would, what a lying little b!tch...I'm sorry she was the one who snored really loudly and well as for having over a hundred pictures of yourself in one room, and having to be in the bathroom for a whole two hours making sure you look perfect...which by the way she never did.

Tiff: Okay...Okay

Emma: I think we get it, what awful habits to you have?

Brian: Hey if having to make sure the fridge light is off before you leave the house is an awful habit, then you tell me?

[Tiff and Emma try to hold back a laugh]

Tiff: No I can see that isn't that bad, so will you still come to the island even though Alyssa going to be there?

Brian: Yes, Yes I will

[Stands up as a sign of triumph]

Brian: Just to prove to her I can be good at something.

Tiff: One more thing, your luxury item?

Brian: My chess set if that's okay?

[Brian smiles, Emma rolls her eyes when Brian's not looking, and Tiff scribbles that information down on a piece of paper]

Emma: So we will see you next week then?

Brian: Absolutely.

Tiff: Well that was a short interview!

Emma: Yes...but interestingly short!

Tiff: Yeah wonder what Alyssa will say when she finds out he said, that he broke up with her!

Emma: I think its gonna get ugly...Oh well, like I care, this is going to be great television!

[b]End of Interview[/b]


End file.
